


I'm never doing this again

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: I have a no vore rule with my writing. I'm not against vore. It just isn't my thing, but I have a friend who is into it and as a thank you/holiday gift for all the idea bouncing and the stories that I wrote or am still writing.This is an AU where pearls aren't servants, but executioners. How do they do it? The tags make it pretty obvious.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I'm never doing this again

Pearl had waited until she was sure that the temple was empty before making her way to the burning room. The orange glow giving the bubbles an eerie coloring, especially considering her recent temptations, especially the bubbles containing the fusion experiments. A part of her she thought long since dead wondered something that she shouldn't even think. What do they taste like?

It had been so long since Pearl had such thoughts, but Peridot's comments about how thin she was for a pearl before they worked on the drill had added some unwanted drama. She wasn't that thin. Sure she slimmed down since the rebellion, but she was still chubby. It wasn't like she missed having so much extra mass. 

A gut wobbled relentlessly. A rear so soft it cushioned wherever she sat. Breasts that even Rose felt envy. Okay. Pearl really missed it, but it wasn't like she hadn't tried to regain the figure that she lost. Pearls were made to devour guilty gems and it was just a coincidence that gems were exceedingly fattening. 

She couldn't afford the amount of human food needed to pack on the pounds and rebel or not; she wasn't going to steal them either. Amethyst had suggested that she just eat garbage, but the smell wasn't something Pearl could tolerate. 

No. The only true way to get the form she wanted besides temporary shapeshifting was to devour gems. The corrupted gems were out of the question as she and the others hoped to cure them. The experiments however...it wasn't as if Garnet would approve.

"You might as well." Pearl didn't know she could scream like that, but she didn't know Garnet had returned either. "W-what-t do you mean? I wasn't doing anything!" The fusion silently walked to the center of the room and retrieved a bubble. 

Inside was a small handful of the fusion experiments. Both silently stared at the bubble as time seemed to stand still. Then, to Pearl's surprise, Garnet handed her the bubble. "There is no way to heal them. There is nothing to fix. Just don't do it here." 

It appeared the conversation was over, so Pearl proceeded to leave. "One last thing." "Y-yes?" "Pace yourself. We can't have you out with a stomach ache if anything happens."

\---------------------------

Pearl wanted privacy for this. Her room didn't qualify as Amethyst has been trying to get her to eat some detestable things since the barn and she didn't want to be bothered. The barn wouldn't work as she didn't want to risk scaring Lapis if caught. That left the sky arena. 

After popping the bubble, she quickly bubbled the experiments up individually. A meal is easier to enjoy uninterrupted. She decided to start with a small one. No sense in getting full already. 

Popping it in her mouth Pearl was reminded of the various candies Steven would bring home only this was much more tastier. As she swallowed, she felt the sensation of the experiment attempting to take form, but there was never a threat of bursting. 

Nothing lasted long in the stomach of a pearl, unless you counted the fat accumulated. As her meal began to digest, Pearl felt her stomach grow, although only slightly. Oh how she missed this sensation. It was absolutely delightful. 

And as quickly as it began, the growing stopped and Pearl sadly realized that she had gained 7 pounds at most. The experiment had been composed of only a couple of shards, but she hoped for more. Well...she did have more. Besides, Garnet said to enjoy herself, right? 

Another popped bubble and the glorious sensation returned. Pearl heard her ribbon rip, felt her shorts tighten and noticed that she may have gone up a bra size. It was absolutely wonderful. She hadn't felt this great in thousands of years. And she was going to keep feeling great as she reached for another bubble.

\---------------------------  
It was Amethyst that found her. Pearl would have preferred Garnet, but at least it wasn't Steven. The massive gem was never good at creating outfits on the fly. 

Sure the portly quartz laughed, until she realized that despite needing a bit of help to stand, Pearl was still as mobile. "The heck?! How can you even walk?! I gotta waddle with this gut!" She shook it for emphasis, but Pearl didn't respond. Her eyes had almost eerie glaze to them. Pearl grabbed Amethyst's shoulder, taking her friend by surprise."Pearl? What are yo-" It happened too quickly for Amethyst to comprehend what Pearl did until she was already swallowed. Fortunately, she screamed just loud enough to snap Pearl out of her gluttony. "Oh no! I didn't mean to do that!!" Both tried to scramble for a solution, but then it clicked. In flash of light, Opal collapsed, her legs unable to support her more massive form. "Maybe I went a bit overboard." 


End file.
